1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to convenience devices for wiping liquid off smooth surfaces. Particularly, this invention relates to squeegee devices for wiping fluid from washed windows, such as those of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional squeegees are well known devices commonly used to clean large planar surfaces such as glass windows. A conventional squeegee typically comprises an elongated handle section with a rubber blade carrier perpendicularly fixed at its midpoint to one end of the elongated handle. A rubber blade is mounted in the blade carrier with an edge facing to one side of the rubber blade carrier. A sponge scrubber, typically comprising a sponge wrapped in nylon netting, is often fixed on the opposite side of the rubber blade carrier. In use, washing fluid is dispensed onto a large smooth glass surface. In some cases the washing fluid may be dispensed by dipping the sponge scrubber into washing fluid to be absorbed into the sponge. The handle of the squeegee is then manipulated to scrub the glass and loosen any sticking debris (such as dead insects) or dirt with the washing fluid using the sponge scrubber. Finally, the head of the squeegee is flipped over to wipe the washing fluid cleanly from the glass carrying away all the debris and dirt and leaving the glass clean.
Some filling stations may provide a squeegee and washing fluid so that motorist can clean their windows while they are refueling their cars. However, providing the proper supplies for a patron to clean his windows is not a priority so just as often such supplies will be absent. Fortunately, most cars incorporate a window washing system that dispenses washer fluid onto the front windshield (as well as the back window in some cases). While this system is adequate to clean the front (and sometimes rear) window well enough to improve driver visibility while the vehicle is in motion, it is not capable of removing all caked on debris and dirt and does not operate on side windows. In addition, the blades in the on board system move in a fixed pattern leaving unwashed areas. Thus, washing fluid from the on board reservoir can be loaded into the sponge scrubber as it is sprayed from the on board reservoir to be used to completely clean all the windows with a squeegee.
Alternately, a squeegee can be kept in the vehicle and used when there is none available. However, a conventional automotive squeegee is relatively bulky. A long handle is necessary to adequately reach the front windshield center from the side of the vehicle and the fixed perpendicular blade carrier coupled to that makes it difficult to find a place within most vehicles to easily store a squeegee. In addition, after using such a squeegee the sponge scrubber remains wet adding another difficulty to storing a squeegee in a car. Some attempts to make a less bulky squeegee have been made.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,838 by Pekarek, issued Jul. 20, 1982, discloses a squeegee having a retractable blade. One embodiment provides a handless squeegee having a retractable blade. Alternate embodiments provide a squeegee having both a foldable handle and a retractable blade. With each of the embodiments, a blade holder and blade are moveably positioned in the interior of a blade housing. An elongated opening is provided through the upper surface of the blade housing for extending and retracting the blade. Mechanical means are provided for moving the blade holder in the interior of the blade housing when it is desired to either extend or retract the blade.
However, the squeegee taught by Pekarek in one embodiment uses no perpendicular handle and in another incorporates a folding handle that is limited in length to half the width of the blade carrier. Accordingly, the squeegee of Pekarek is not easily used on front automotive windshields because the squeegee reach is limited. Furthermore, the squeegee of Pekarek does not include a sponge scrubber, so the problem of a wet scrubber to be stored is not addressed.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for squeegee devices providing a compact design so that they may be conveniently stored in a vehicle. In addition, there is further a need in the art for such devices to provide a long handle for reaching across an automotive windshield. There is also a need for such devices to be quickly stored without wetting the car interior. As detailed hereafter, these and other needs are met by the present invention.